The legend of swords
by Charkid177
Summary: When Kirito hacks into the Cardinal system to try to bring back Yui he accidentally transferred some extra code. Link's code. How will link affect the story of sword art online? (This is my first story so please point out anything I could do to make my writing better).
1. Chapter 1

Sasha, Kirito, Yui, and Asuna sit around a small wooden table over in the corner of the main room of the church which Sasha uses to house many of the child players in SAO.

"So what do you think?" Sasha asks Kirito.

"This… this is amazing." Kirito replies.

"Yeah." Asuna adds.

"It's like this every day." Sasha says as she gestures towards the mass hysteria that is the child players eating breakfast. "By the way is Yui-Chan okay?" She asks Kirito and Yui.

"She got a good night's sleep, and you can see it's helped." Kirito responds.

Kirito, Sasha, and Asuna then look down at Yui to see her eating a piece of nasty looking bread.

"Has it ever happened before?" Sasha asks, her tone showing an abundance of concern for the child's wellbeing.

"We don't know." Kirito says back. He sighs before continuing. "You see, when we found her she was wandering around the forest on floor twenty two."

Asuna waits patiently for Kirito to finish before saying "It seems that she lost her memory."

Yui holds out the uneaten part of the bread to Asuna, a big smile on her face.

Asuna takes the bread in one hand and pats Yui on the head with the other. As she does this she resumes talking to Sasha.

"We took her here, to the town of beginnings, because we thought someone might recognize her. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think she's one of the kids from the town of beginnings."

Yui picks up her glass of tea and takes a long sip.

"When the game started, most of the children suffered terrible psychological trauma. I wanted to do something about it, so I took them in at this church. Every day I walk around town to see if anyone needs my help. But I've never seen anyone like her."

There is a loud knocking on the door of the church. Sasha, followed closely behind by Kirito and a very surprised Asuna, rushes over to see who it is. As Sasha flings open the door her face falls as she sees a member of the army.

"Aren't you in the army?" Kirito asks.

"Are you here to complain about yesterday?" Asuna asks without giving time for the army member to answer Kirito's question.

"Not at all, actually it's the reverse. Honestly, I would like to thank you."

Kirito and Asuna look at each other, their mouths open wide in surprise.

"I've come with a request for you" The army member continues.

"A request?" Kirito and Asuna simultaneously ask.

"Come on in and we can talk." Sasha says.

Yui joins the four teens heading up the stairs.

"Daddy what's going on". Yui asks

Kirito sighs and tells Yui about the conversation that occurred in the doorway.

A few minutes later Kirito, Yui, Asuna, Sasha, and the army women sit down around a table that is almost an exact replica of the one that Kirito was just eating breakfast at.

"Alright let's get down to business, we need your help." The army women says.

"We?" Kirito asks.

"You mean those goons from your guild whose asses we kicked yesterday?" Asuna asks.

"No, the guild leader, Thinker." The army women answers.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I'll tell you the story. Thinker, never wanted it to be a dictatorial organization like it's wanted to share information and food evenly among as many players as possible."

"But the army got too large." Kirito guesses.

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish up the story. Yes, there were multiple internal power struggles, and a man named Kibaou ended up with a great deal of power. Kibaou and his faction have grown strong, monopolizing all the best monster spawn points, and have even started extorting people for taxes. But many people were upset with his lack of interest in clearing the game. So he sent the highest level players available to the front lines. After that massacre, he's taken a lot of heat and we're close to dismissing him from the guild. But he is scared and desperate, so he set a trap for Thinker. Thinker's been stranded, deep in a dungeon!"

"Does he have a teleport crystal?" Kirito asks.

"Unarmed?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"He was too trusting. He believed Kibaou when he said he only wanted to talk unarmed. That was three days ago."

"Three days? What's happened to him? It's a very high-level dungeon."

"He's trapped there."

"As his second-in-command, this is my responsibility. But my level isn't high enough to reach him. And Kibaou is using his influence to prevent the rest of the Army from helping. And then I heard that two incredibly high-powered players had come here. And so, I'm asking for your help. Kirito-san, Asuna-san Would you please come and save Thinker with me?"

"I'd like to help, if we're able." Asuna answers. "But we have to verify that you're telling the truth."

"I understand that I'm asking a lot! But when I think about him trapped in there, I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"It's okay, Mommy. She's telling the truth."

"Y-Yui-chan, you can tell?"

"Yeah.I can't explain why though."

"I'd rather trust and regret than doubt and regret." Let's go. It'll work out.

Right?"

"We'll do what we can."

"Thank you."

"I know how it feels to want to save someone you care for."


	2. Chapter 2

As Asuna, Kirito, Yui, and the army lady descend, Asuna tries to spark up a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" Kirito asks the army lady.

"I'm Yuiler."

"I had no idea a dungeon like this was beneath the Town of Beginnings." Asuna exclaims

"This wasn't here during the beta test." Kirito adds.

"It probably opens further, as the floors above are cleared." Yuiler says.

A few minutes pass In silence which is broken by Yui when she asks, "are we there yet?"

"No." Yuiler replies.

A few more minutes of silence pass, this time the silence is broken by Yuiler.

"Thinker hasn't moved from here."

Yuiler points to a location on her map.

"I think it's a safe zone." She continues.

"If we get to the safe zone we use our teleport crystals to escape." Kirito reasons.

As Kirito and his comrades round the bend in the dungeon.

"Thinker!" Yuiler yells.

"Yuiler, stop!" Kirito yells to Yuiler.

But Yuiler didn't heed Kirito's advice, she kept on running. Right into a deadly monster who promptly smacked her back towards the rest of the group, taking around 75% of her health points in the process.

"Asuna, retreat to the safe area with Yui and Yuiler." Kirito demands.

"Right." Yulier replies.

"Mommy Let's go." Yui tells Asuna.

"Asuna, use a teleport crystal to get Yui and the others out of here." Kirito continues demanding.

"Even my identification skill isn't helping." Asuna cries

"It's probably as strong as something from the 90th floor, I'll buy time." Kirito says.

Asuna continues standing still while Yuiler carries Yui to the safe zone.

"Run!"

"Y-You come with me."

"I'll catch up."

Kirito flashes asuna a grin and a thumbs up. Before getting hit across the room, his HP going into the red.

"Daddy!" Yui cries as she breaks free of asuna's grip and runs into the middle of the fight.

"Yui, no!" Yuiler yells.

"Come back!" Asuna cries.

"Don't be stupid, get out of there." Kirito screams, desperation flooding his voice.

"Mommy, daddy, it's ok."

The monster, realizing it has another tasty treat turns and slashes Yui with its sword.

Immortal object

Everyone looks at Yui, a sense of wonder filling their eyes.

A giant flame appears in yui's hand. After close inspection Kirito realizes that it's a giant sword.

"W-w-what the heck Yui?" Kirito exclaims.

"I remember everything now." Yui says as she decentagrates the monster.

She joyfully runs over to her comrades.

"This world, Sword Art Online, is controlled by a single, immense system . The system is called Cardinal. This system was designed to operate without any human intervention. It regulates the balance of SAO, according to its own discretion. From monster and NPC AI, to drop rates for items and money. Everything is controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes. Even player psychological care Mental Health Counseling Program, prototype 1. Code name: Yui. That's me. I was given the ability to emulate emotion, to put players at ease with me. I'm a fake All of me. Even these tears. I'm sorry, Asuna and Kirito. Two years ago, on the day of the launch For reasons I never understood, Cardinal forbade me from interacting with any of the players. I was forced to do nothing but continue to monitor the players' mental states. It was utterly horrible. Terror, despair, rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them went completely insane. Normally, I would have gone to them immediately. But I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Gradually, errors accrued within me, and I fell apart. But one day, I saw two players whose mental parameters were very different than the rest. Joy and peace. But it was more than that. I wandered through the field, hoping to get as close to you as I could."

"Yui we don't care what you are. We love you just the same. And we want you to stay with us." Kirito says.

"It's too late." Yui replies.

"Huh?"

"This console grants the GMs emergency access to the system. I used it to delete that monster. But now it's running a check on my program. Since I've disobeyed Cardinal's orders, it considers me a foreign object. I'll be deleted soon."

"There must be something we can do." Asuna says in a weak voice.

"Mommy, daddy. I love you." Yui says in her final moments. Then, she disappears.

Asuna falls to the ground, tears spilling out her eyes. But Kirito, Kirito felt a strange determination well up inside him. He runs over to the console that Yui left unlocked.

"Wha-what are you doing Kirito." Asuna asks. Her voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm trying to save Yui!" he responds.

After several more seconds.

"Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"As Link clears his brain the first thing he thinks is "Zelda, where's Zelda?" And shortly thereafter "wait, where am I?"

Link lifts his head and looks around him.

"Just trees huh?" Link thinks to himself. "Maybe I hit my head…"

A dire wolf eagerly licks its lips as it looks at its next meal, Link. Little does it know who its dealing with. It jumps out at link, relying on the element of surprise. The last thing the wolf ever hears is a loud hyaaah as it's sliced in half and decentagrating into a million little polygons.

"What the." Link exclaims in confusion. Before being interrupted by the howling of the recently deceased dire wolf's pack mates. Link looks down at his sword considering what to do. After a few seconds of thinking he decides that he likes his sword. So, to save its durability he climbs into a tree and drops a remote bomb right into the middle of the pack. He blows it up which, along with killing all the wolves, creates a very noticeable blue sphere of energy. As Link surveys the damage his bomb caused he sees a piece of wolf meat.

"Perfect timing!" Link excames. "I was getting hungry".

Link quickly snatches the piece of meat off the ground and takes a piece of wood and a piece of flint out of his pocket. He then strikes the flint with his sword, creating sparks which set the wood ablaze. He sits down for a few minutes to roast his meat. After a few minutes Link gobbles down the meat expecting a tasty treat.

"Gaah! What is this crap?!" Link exclaims, scaring off a family of squirrels. "And I thought moblin guts tasted bad. What did I do wrong? I might've undercooked it. Naw it was on fire. Maybe if I added some apples it would taste better. No apples are too sweet."

As link continues mumbling to himself about what he could do to fix the meat's foul taste he absentmindedly gathers up his stuff, lays down his shield, and jumps onto it.

After a few minutes of shield surfing his shield brakes in a very unlucky spot, right in front of a pack of bores. Link pulls out his travelers sword, sighs, and gets into his fighting stance. Halfway through the not very intense battle link's sword breaks

As he hurriedly climbs a tree to temporarily escape the bores he lets a stream of curses. Link sits upon the tree for a while deciding whether or not to waste some of his other sword's durability on the bores. Just as he is about to teleport away he spots two people. A girl dressed mostly in white with long orange hair flowing down her head, and a boy, sporting a long black robe and black hair.

"_Wait a minute… that boy has two swords_." Link grins, a plan forming in his mind. He can't help snickering a bit before silently taking out his magnet rune. Link points his magnet rune at one of the boy's swords and activates it. Link slowly lifts the boys sword out of its holster, making sure the boy stays oblivious. After several tense seconds, Link manages to move the sword to his spot in the tree. As Link admires the blade he suddenly hears some very loud yelling from down below.

"What do you mean you lost your sword?!" The girl screams at the boy.

"I mean it's not on my back where I put it." The boy mumbles.

"Well don't just stand there, go look for it!"

As the boy turns around to head back the way he came link could see the boy's regretful face and… something else

"_What! Where'd he get one of my potions?!" _Link thinks to himself.

Deciding that the boys stolen sword was worth less than one of his masterfully crafted potions link drops down. The girl and the boy's heads whip around in surprise as their arms reach for the hilts of their swords.

"Who are you and why do you have my sword?!" The boy yells at link to which he yells back "Who are you and why do you have my potion?!"

"Your sword?" Link asks.

"Yes my sword!" The boy replys.

"I found this thing about a mile back." Link lies and points in the direction that the boy was coming from.

"Oh… ok. Can I have it back?"

"First, tell me why you have my potion."

"This thing." The boy says as he gestures at the bottle "was lying in the middle of a crater."

While the two boys gave each other back their things the girl thanks link for finding the boy's sword.

"Thanks for finding this idiots sword." She starts.

"I think we owe you something for your help." Kirito says. After a minute of Kirito thinking the girl interrupts his thoughts by saying "I know, you could join us for dinner. My treat."

"That's alright I'm."

"You will be joining us for dinner."

"Alright calm down."

"By the way what's your name." Link asks the boy.

"I'm Kirito and this is Asuna. How about you"

"I'm Link."

Kirito stops dead in his tracks.

"Aw shit I messed up."

I've always liked Sasha and the concept of young children in sao but there aren't any fics featuring them. I'll try to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirito pulls Asuna to the side and whispers to her so Link doesn't hear what he is saying.

"Do you know the game The Legend of Zelda?" Kirito asks Asuna.

"Yes… why?"

"I think that's Link."

Asuna laughs out loud

"No I'm serious."

"Ok surrrrreeeee."

"The clothing, the voice, the items,the lack of a player icon. There's no question about it, that's Link."

"Ok Kirito, if you're so smart, how did he get in the game?"

"It might have something to do with me having attempted to hook up my Nintendo switch to the nerve gear."

"WHAT?!"

Asuna slaps Kirito. Hard.

"Owwwww, Asuna."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"It doesn't matter why I did it."

"You're right. We gotta. Oh shit!"

A loud rumbling noise occurs as, on each floor, giant stone towers bearing the mark of the sheikah rise from the ground.

"Great, just great. More god damn towers!" Link yells at nobody in particular.

Kirito gives Asuna an "I told you so" look which earns him another smack in the face.

"Owwww." Kirito wines.

Asuna walks over to where Kirito is lying and whispers "We can't tell him he's just a piece of code, imagine what game breaking glitches would come out of that." Before walking back over to Link, Asuna gives Kirito a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Would you care to explain where the hell I am?!" Linkscreams.

"Well." Asuna starts. Her brain working overtime to come up with a reasonable answer.

Kirito interrupts Asuna by placing his hand on her shoulder and and saying "don't worry honey, I've got this."

Asuna leans back, a giant sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"There were about 10000 people trapped here originally, taken from all over the world, but in the last two years that number has reduced to about 6000. The god of this world, Akihiko, has told us that to go home we have to climb all 100 floors of this place. To climb a floor we have to find a dungeon and fight a bunch of monsters to get to the boss of the floor and then kill it."

It takes a couple of seconds for Link to comprehend what he had just been told.

"So you're telling me that I'm stuck here until all the bosses are dead?" Link asks.

"Yep, basically." Asuna replies.

Kirito and his companions continue walking.

"Hey link, tell us about yourself." Kirito says.

"Link sighs, sits down, and recites his epic tale."

About an hour later link finishes his story by saying "and that's all."

"Now it's your turn to tell me about you." Link says

"Alright, that's fair." Kirito replies.

Kirito and Asuna both tell link their story. They both purposely leave out the part about the nerve gear.

After telling Link his tale, Kirito takes out three sleeping bags that he has in his bag, and promptly falls asleep in one. Asuna giggles for a while before doing the same. After Asuna and Kirito fall asleep, link looks through their bag. Finding nothing of interest he also gets in a bag and falls asleep.

The next morning Kirito and company start back up their long trek to Kirito and Asuna's wood cabin. When they arrive at their destination Kirito and Asuna tell Link to stay at the house while they go back to Sasha's orphanage so they can thank her for her hospitality.

"Sasha, thank you so much for letting us stay here." Kirito and Asuna say at the same time.

"Oh it's no big deal." Sasha replies with a shrug.

"No, it is a big deal." Asuna argues.

"Yeah and to thank you dinners on us tonight." Kirito says.

"Thank you very much." Sasha replies.

As they wait for dinner Kirito and Sasha talk.

"What are you going to do now?" Sasha asks Kirito.

"Well I have to help this guy with this thing so I'm going to be staying on the first floor for a bit."Kirito replies.

After hearing that a kid runs up to Kirito. He looks about 10, one of the older of the bunch.

"Can I come with you? Sasha has been trying hard to make ends meet and I thought that by killing some stuff I might get some cor to help her out."

"Now Green." Sasha starts.

"Sasha it's fine with me if it's fine with Asuna." Kirito interrupts.

A loud, "it's fine with me!" comes from the kitchen.

"Alright… you can go, just make sure you don't die." Sasha

"So yeah you can come." Kirito says.

Green's eyes shine with excitement as Kirito studies his green tunic and hat.

"Great! another one!" Kirito yells.

This chapter took me a while longer to make than I would have liked, but I think it came out very nicely. Originally I was going to just use an OC instead of using Green but then Genocide54 messaged me asking if Link would be a kid which got me thinking. So I decided to add another Link. To give you a hint on what the next chapter is going to be about I would like you to notice how the newly inserted Link is called green instead of Link.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the building turns to look at Kirito.

"S-sorry." Kirito mumbles, his face red with embarrassment. "There was a mosquito and…" he trails off, realizing that he's fooling nobody. Sasha, being the nice person that she is, decides to drop the subject.

Kirito, Asuna, Sasha, and the kids chat and laugh together. After a while, green sneakily stuffs his hat full of food and creeps away. This goes unnoticed by everybody except Kirito, who decides to wait a few minutes before following him. Green walks silently up to the attic of the church and looks back and forth before opening the trapdoor and crawling in.

"Guys, it's safe to come out now. I don't think anyone followed me in." Green says.

Three people emerge from within the boxes scattered around the dusty attic floor. Everything about the newly arrived boys look identical to Green. Well… everything but the color of their clothes. There is one dressed dressed in blue, one in red, and one in purple.

"Yay! Thank you, Green!" The one dressed all in red cries while flinging himself into the arms of Green.

"You're welcome Red." Green replies.

It's at around this time that Kirito decides to see what Green is up to, so he slips away from the party just as quietly as Green did, and heads for the attic. He listens closely at the bottom of the trap door, trying to make out the conversation above, but the only thing he hears is muffled talking. Kirito flings open the trap door which hits the blue clothed boy in the head and startles the others.

"Thought so." Kirito mutters to himself quietly.

"Don't tell Sasha!" Green suddenly exclaims.

"Why not?" Kirito replies.

"Because then we would have to leave and find a new place to live." Red sobs.

Kirito starts to freak out because he can't stand to see a little kid cry.

"Alright, alright, If you tell me your story then I won't tell Sasha." Kirito says to the group.

"We were trying to free the castle of our people from this wind mage named Vaati but then, right about when we were ready to head to the castle to take him on we all blacked out and woke up in a forest a little ways away from here before finding our way here. About a day ago Sasha found me scavenging for food and told me I could stay with her so I did."

Ok, Four Swords. Kirito thinks to himself before speaking.

"I'll come back and talk to you in a bit. I think we can help eachother out."

I had a hard time introducing Red, Blue, and Vio to the story. The first thing that I wanted to point out was their identicalness to Green which was hard to correctly word.


	6. Chapter 6

After about an hour more of partying, Kirito tells Asuna about the kids.

"Honey we've got more Links to deal with." Kirito whispers to Asuna who jumps in surprise.

"What do you mean more Links?" Asuna asks Kirito eyes narrowed.

Kirito tells Asuna about Green, Red, Blue, and Vio.

"Great! Kids!" Asuna exacames loudly.

"I think that one of us should stay here at the church tonight to talk to Green and his friends and the other one should go back and talk to Link about tomorrow." Kirito says. "I'll stay here." Kirito continues.

Asuna and Kirito continue chatting and laughing with Sasha for about an hour.

"It was nice meeting you Sasha." Asuna tells Sasha.

"Same to you." Sasha responds.

Kirito and Asuna walk out of the church. After making sure he's out of Sasha's earshot Kirito speaks to Asuna.

"Hey Asuna can you go back and take care of the link at our house while I talk to the other ones?"

"I guess." Asuna sighs.

"Alright."

Kirito makes a sudden u-turn and starts heading back towards the church. After a few minutes of walking he makes it there and goes around to the back door to sneak in which he successfully does. He quietly shuffles to the trapdoor, opens and then climbs up it. When he pokes his head through the trapdoor he spots all four multicolored links.

"Your back!" Red exclaims, eyes shining, just before getting hit in the head with the hilt of blues sword.

"Sasha doesn't know we're here, remember." Blue furiously whispers.

Red scoots back into a corner and wilts. "Sorry Blue" He mumbles.

Kirito, chuckling at the display makes his way over to Green.

"So Green, you want to know what this place is and why you're here, right?"

"Yes I do." Green respondents, his eyes alight with anticipation.

I'm sorry for the recent lack of updates and for the short chapter, but don't blame it on me, blame it on covid19. My teachers are piling on the homework because of it. And writers block, writers block sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirito smiles at the boy's anticipation and then sighs.

"So, about a year ago 10000 people from many different worlds suddenly entered this place. The creator of this world told us all that if we die here we die in real life. The only way for us to get out of this game is for someone to clear the game by beating the boss on floor 100"

The Links look at each other.

"So, it sounds like all we have to do is beat the crap out of some guy. Right?" Blue asks.

Kirito chuckles ."Yes but no. You see, there are 100 floors. To clear one floor you have to find the entrance to the maze that leads to the bosses lair, go through the maze, then fight the boss. Fighting tons of monsters all the while.

"That doesn't sound that hard!" Red exclaims.

"Yeah, we've done that before." Blue agrees.

"I don't know guys, I think it may be harder then it sounds." Vio and Green say at the same time.

"Looks like you two are the smart ones." He laughs.

Blue's face goes red with anger. He takes out a wooden mallet and tries to hit Kirito over the head with it. Kirito grabs the hilt of the hammer mid swing and takes it right out of Blue's hands.

"No fair!" Blue exclaims before running at Kirito. The other three Links grab his arms to keep him from attacking Kirito.

"Blue stop!" Green yells.

Blue struggles against his friends grasps for another minute before giving up and plopping down onto the floor.

"Hey, Kirito. Do you mind repeating what you just said." Vio asks as he takes out a notebook and a pen.

Kirito facepalms and nearly falls to the floor before repeating himself. As he talks, Vio feverishly writes down all of the important information. When Kirito finishes talking, Vio looks up at Kirito expectantly.

"Anything else?"

"Actually there is. Tomorrow I'll be taking Green out to the wilderness to gauge his strength, I want the rest of you to come along as well. So try to find a way to get outside undetected."

"We will." Red chirps, waving at Kirito who is descending down the trapdoor's ladder. Kirito, now at the bottom of the ladder, closes the trapdoor and walks out of the church and into the night. He starts to stroll to a nearby inn, only stopping a moment to give a beggar 500 Col. When he arrives at the inn he sits down on a nearby bench and orders a room. After about five minutes his room is ready. He lazily meanders over to it and, after walking in throws himself into the bed. His last thought of the night is, "Those boys had three heroes keys so they must be near the end of their game which means they're pretty powerful."

**I haven't had much time to do this. The homework just keeps coming. I made this chapter in the little bit of free time I have so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I'll try to update this story more frequently than I have been. I wanted to show that the four swords links were near the end of they're game so took some time to research the endgame weapons in four swords. I found this **** wiki/Hero%27s_Key****. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Asuna is visibly sweating from worry as she makes her way back from the orphanage. The question "What am I gonna tell Link?!" The only thing on her mind.

After about one and a half floors of walking later the anticipation becomes too much for Asuna. Deciding to just waist a teleport crystal she whips one out and teleports to the house. Upon entering her house she notices a lack of her clay pots. When she enters her bedroom she sees Link snoring next to a pile of broken pots.

"What the hell?!" She yells as she gives Link's face a hard slap.

Link sits bolt upright upon feeling the smack. "What was that for?!" He yells back.

Asuna points an accusatory finger at the pile of pot remains.

Link, realizing that he had forgotten to clean up his mess smiles guiltily and does the only thing he can think of.

"Want a mighty fruit salad?" He asks the very irate Asuna.

Asuna just stares back for a few seconds, unable to comprehend Link's stupidity, before slapping the dish out of Link's hands and onto the floor. She then ready's her fists and starts to beat the sorry boy into a pulp. A few satisfying minutes of punching later she stops. "You're sleeping outside for that!" She screams at the nearly unconscious boy who immediately stands up and walks out the door.

Link grabs onto the side of the house and climbs onto the roof. He then proceeds to light a fire on top of the house and sit by it until the morning.

Back in the house asuna lies down on her bed, grabs onto the necklace around her neck and falls asleep.

Link wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs from below the roof. He quickly jumps off the edge of the roof and whips out his paraglider which slows his dissent toward the ground. When his feet hit the ground he starts running as fast as he can toward the door of the house. The smile on his face disappears when he whips open the door and sees Asuna eating the last bite of her very delicious breakfast.

"Where's mine?" He asks Asuna who just rolls her eyes in response.

"Why would I make you breakfast?"

Link spends a few seconds trying to figure out a witty response to her question but fails to do so.

"Good point." He mumbles in response.

"We wouldn't have time for you to eat it anyway." Asuna continues.

"Why not?"

Link hastily takes out an omelette from his inventory and scarfs it down.

Asuna facepalms. "I literally just told you we don't have… aw whatever, come on." Asuna selects two teleport crystals from her bag and throws one to Link who catches it.

"What's this?" Link asks, examining the blue crystal.

"This is a teleport crystal, just grasp it firmly and say teleport whatever floor you want to go to, then it'll teleport you there as long the boss on the previous floor has been defeated. Right now we're going down to floor one so say teleport floor one." Asuna teleports down to floor one.

Link grins and stores his crystal in his inventory.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've got my own method of teleportation."

He opens up his sheikah slate, scrolls over to his map which has been conveniently updated from the map of Hyrule to the map of Aincrad, and selects teleport to floor one. His body dissolves into blue wisps that spread apart and speed down to floor one. Once they reach Link's desired destination they come back together to form Link's body. He spots Asuna looking at him from a few feet away. Once she was sure Link had seen her she gestures at him to follow her which he does.

After silently trailing Asuna around the town for a few minutes, Link spots a blacksmith shop and starts to run toward it.

Asuna, noticing the lack of a swordsman by her side, begins frantically looking around for Link and, after a few seconds of searching she spies Link opening the door of an expensive looking blacksmith shop. With an exasperated sigh she runs after him.

Link is greeted by the cheerful ring of bells as he opens the door of the shop.

"Hello, hello! What kind of weapon are you looking for today?"

Link's head snaps toward the source of the sound, which happens to be a tall, smiling boy clad all in blue except for a few yellow omega symbols running up the sleeves of his shirt. He stands behind a glass cabinet which displays an assortment of sparkling swords and shields.

As Asuna enters the store she finds Link talking to each cashier. Hearing the opening of the door, Link turns around.

"Oh, hi Asuna. I was just telling this nice man hear about the joys of shield surfing and."

Link gets cut off by Asuna's hand hitting his cheek.

"What was that for?!" Link exclames as he rubs the stinging wound on his cheek.

"First off, don't go around spreading false information. And second, why the hell did you run off?!"

She grabs him by his ear without giving him time to answer her question and starts dragging him out of the shop.

"I'm sorry for whatever mess he made." She calls over her shoulder to the very bewildered looking shopkeeper as she walks out the door.

**Sorry this chapter took me so long to make. I'll try to update the story more regularly. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions or if you notice any spelling/grammatical errors feel free to PM me. And thank you all for the 1000 views, I never imagined that this many people would see my work. Now I am going to add in some filler text to get this chapter to 1000 words. HA! you just got pranked! That was the filler text and so is this. This is no longer filler text because this chapter now has over 1000 words. If you read all that you should probably go see a therapist. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kirito is sleeping peacefully on his bed when a sudden loud chirp emerges from a bird standing outside his window. He stirs at the loud noise.

"Go away Asuna, I'm still asleep." He moans, his newly awakened brain not fully functioning yet. He reaches his arm out and tries to push away the nonexistent Asuna, and instead smacks the back of his hand against the bed he is sleeping on.

With a gasp he shoots up into a sitting position. "That hurt!" He yells to no one in particular. He sits there for a few minutes before groaning and getting up. Once he gets to his feet he goes about his normal morning routine. Getting dressed, eating his breakfast of lightly buttered toast and brushing his teeth and hair. After he finishes up he opens the door to the inn and leaves, heading towards the church. After walking for about five minutes he comes across two unkempt looking men fighting over a pear shaped fruit lying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asks the men.

They both freeze when Kirito speaks to them.

"Get some COL you idiot!" The first one yells at him.

"How does fighting over a pear earn you COL?" He asks calmly.

"This thing is supposed to be delicious so it's worth five whole COL!" They both practicality scream at him.

Kirito looks at the men, confusion written all over his face. "Did you say five COL?"

"Oh no you don't, This one's mine." The second one growls.

Kirito laughs out loud. "I don't wanna fight you for it, I'll buy it from you guys for 1000 per person though."

"One thousand?!" The first one stammers.

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

They look at each other, the excitement clear in their eyes.

"Hell yeah!" They yell simultaneously.

Kirito transfers the COL to them and grabs the fruit.

"See you later." Kirito tells them as he walks away.

There arn't any more interruptions in Kirito's short walk to the church.

He knocks on the door and hears the muffeled sound of many childlike footsteps retreating from the door. Sasha opens the door a crack and peers out, a worried look on her face. When she sees Kirito her face melts into a smile and she releases a long breath.

"Jesus Kirito, you scared me." Sasha says.

"Sorry." Kirito responds with an apologetic grin on his face.

"So, why are you here?"

"I promised green I'd take him outside of the safe zone today. Remember?"

"yeah, I remember, but I didn't think you'd actually do it." Sasha's voice is laced with surprise and sheepishness.

"I keep-" he stops talking as he remembers Sachi and the promise he made that he failed to keep. "most of my promises." He finishes.

Sasha Laughs. "Yeah, sure you do." She pauses. "I'll get green right now, he's going to be really excited."

"I bet he will." Kirito replies.

"Green! Kirito's here to take you out!" Sasha calls into the makeshift orphanage.

"All right!" Green, who had arrived at Sasha's side before she could even finish saying his name, yells.

Kirito covers his ears to block out Green's yell. "Ouch." He mumbles.

After Kirito finishes shaking off the ringing in his ears he looks down and sees Sasha checking Green in a very motherlike fashion. Comforted by the knowledge that she had prepared Green to the best of her capabilities, Sasha hugs the boy and whispers a few kind words into his ear. Green looks surprised at the hug but after a few seconds leans into it.

I usually write these chapters right before I fall asleep and right after I wake up because that's the time when my brain is closest to being asleep and when I'm asleep this is what I dream about. The problem with that is the day before I fall asleep really influences what I dream about. I made the mistake of watching attack on titan which is starting to affect my dreams. So I ask you, dear readers. Should I start an Attack On Titan/Sword Art Online crossover? I would just do it but I'm concerned about having a third active story might affect the speed at which I update this one (I've completely scrapped the splatoon one). PM me your vote. And, as always. Thank you very much for choosing to take time out of your lives to read my work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day (: Don't get used to it!**

After collecting the green clad boy, Kirito heads around to the back of the orphanage to pick up the other three kids.

"Are you ready to go level up?" Kirito asks the obviously excited kids.

Blue takes out his sword. "Hell yeah!" He yells, swinging it wildly.

Kirito is taken aback by the kids' foul language but recovers relatively quickly.

"Alright, but first I have to head back to my house to meet some friends that are going to be coming with us." Kirito says. He then quickly takes out five teleport crystals and tosses one to each boy, keeping one for himself. The boys give Kirito a confused look.

Kirito sighs as he realizes why they are confused. He quickly explains how the teleport crystals work. After the explanation they teleport to floor twenty two and find themselves in a small hamletSurrounded on most sites by blue glistening water.

Green looks around in wonder. "Wow." He whispers as he looks around at the lake.

The other kids are having a similar reaction.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kirito asks.

The kids' brains are too occupied by their surroundings to notice Kirito talking to them, so they don't reply.

Kirito decides to give them another minute to look around them before taking them out of their trance. "Hey, guys lets get going!" He yells at them before heading in the direction of his house.

Vio is the only one of the kids to hear Kirito, so he smacks red to wake him up and grabs Green and Blue's hands. He begins to follow Kirito dragging Green and Blue behind him as he walks. Red looks around for his companions and, after spotting them walking away he runs to catch up.

Eleven minutes of walking pass with no incident but suddenly a maroon wolf leaps out at Blue and bites down on him, taking very little of his HP in the process. Blue simply grunts and swings a wooden mallet at the wolf's head, killing it in one shot.

"I knew they were strong, but not this strong." Kirito mutters to himself as he continues to walk.

A few minutes later Kirito rounds the final bend and notices smoke coming from on top of the roof.

"What the?!"

**I would like to give a special thanks to 1eragon33, Genocide54, TrimusicaDrag00n90, mrstardust89, and shinshinjane for favoriting this story. Also, come on, I know that there's something I can do to improve this mess of a story so please review. As always, Thank you for reading my work.**


	11. Chapter 11

p id="docs-internal-guid-fa51bf24-7fff-b97a-d800-4769b25877ab" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kirito stomps toward the house./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asuna! Why is the house smoking?!" He yells./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Since Asuna isn't in, or even near, the house, she doesn't respond. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asuna?!" He yells again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kirito stalks toward the house, throws open the door and storms inside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asuna! Why the hell did you have a fire on the roof of the house?!" He yells/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a minute of waiting for a response he begins to search the house which takes about five minutes due to its small size. Having found no trace of his lover in the house he decides to message her. He aggressively swiped down with his right hand to bring up the menu screen. After navigating through the proper pages he begins to type./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where the hell are you?!" He grunts and types at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a few tense seconds he receives a reply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*We left the house to look for you. When we were out Link caused a mess that I have to clean up. Be back in about 15 minutes.*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kirito's anger, most of which was probably caused by worry, dissolves after seeing the response. He turns toward the boys to tell them about Asuna coming just in time to see Blue rip open his couch and attempt to stuff Red in it. Suddenly Green jumps out from behind the ripped couch and tackles Blue to the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Blue! What have I told you about torturing Red?! Also you ripped this nice man's couch wide open!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asuna's gonna be mad." Kirito sighs before joining Green in scolding Blue./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; white-space: pre-wrap;" This story is not dead! In fact I have the next few chapters already written out but I dont have the next one finshed. Thanks for reading./span/span/p 


End file.
